Une mission pas si habituelle
by agaroche
Summary: Vraiment, ils avaient pas de veine; la mission devait être tout ce qu'il y a de plus habituelle pour les jumeaux noirs. Mais quand le groupe de rebelles sont des rats russes, que leurs alliés se retournent contre eux, et qu'ils se retrouvent coincés dans ils ne savaient quelle forêt primaire, l'infâme duo se disait que, parfois, il fallait vraiment rester couché dans leurs lits.


**Aiya! Cette fanfiction se place avant _Le partenariat est un fléau pour les plus opposés_ et _Mais c'est un jeu à somme non nulle_! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Asagiri Kafuka-sensei et dessiné par Haruka 35-sensei.**

 **Désolé pour les fautes, tout ça tout ça,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **« Envoie-moi une carte postal ! »**

Dazai Osamu, dit le démon de la mafia portuaire, souriait angéliquement au rouquin qui se trouvait face à lui, furibond, et malheureusement pour lui, prit dans un cercle brillant qui allait le transporter très loin de Yokohama. Le fait est que Dazai allait éviter ce voyage ennuyant et inutile grâce à sa capacité _No Longer Human_. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son partenaire, Chuuya Nakahara, qui, malgré sa capacité de lévitation, le vecteur de pesanteur pouvait vraiment être utile parfois, ne pouvait s'envoler ou s'enfuir.

En effet, sa capacité avait été inhibée, effet d'un poison qu'ils avaient inhalés. Seul Dazai y avait échappé, même si le poison était fruit du progrès technique humain, puisqu'il avait eu le flair, ou le culot, d'arriver en retard au point de rendez-vous avant l'attaque. Chuuya s'était dit que son partenaire était parti en solo sur les lieux du combat en avance. Il se serait fait prendre en otage, et, avec un peu de chance, tué à cause de son insolence. Il ne s'était donc pas inquiété outre mesure, ce n'était pas dans la nature de leur relation.

Tout le monde avait les pattes collés au sol à cause de la capacité de l'ennemi, (sauf le brun mais il ne daignait pas bouger un orteil pour les aider) et, par la même occasion, une incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit avec les ennemis à part se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. _D'ailleurs, pourquoi ils ne faisaient rien, ces abrutis finis ?_ Se demanda Chuuya dans un moment de lucidité avant de fusiller Dazai du regard qui lui faisait des grimaces à outrance.

Pourtant cette semaine commençait bien pour le rouquin. Ane-san avait été fière d'être la première témoin de ses progrès dans une manipulation délicate de la gravité, il avait enfin pu battre le champion de boxe anglaise, devenant maintenant un maître dans six arts martiaux, et il n'avait pas vu Dazai de la journée. Non, vraiment, cela aurait dû être une bonne journée pour Chuuya.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse convoquer dans le bureau de Mori dans la soirée du lundi. Le rouquin n'aimait pas trop le Boss, ses sourires froids et son regard calculateur lui donnait l'impression de passer sous rayons X. Il avait la sale habitude de croiser les bras face à lui, montrant son état d'inquiétude. Il était intimement persuadé que le médecin ne le gardait que pour son génie du combat et _Co_ _ntamination_. Il était bien loin d'être au niveau intellectuel de son protégé après tout.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons. La semaine s'annonçait parfaite pour Chuuya jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse convoquer dans le bureau du Boss pour participer à une mission avec son partenaire qui avait exigé sa présence. Une mission que n'importe qui aurait pu résoudre en quelques heures, Dazai l'avait transformé en plusieurs jours. Bon, c'est vrai que découvrir qu'un petit groupe de rebelles sur leur territoire était en réalité affilié à la mafia russe était quelque chose, mais bon, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus et faire du brun le dieu de la déduction.

Le murmure dans la langue inconnue se tut soudain, et le rouquin se raidit, dans l'attente de ce qui allait se passer. Il avait beaucoup trop vu et lu de Marvel, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que le pentacle pouvait tous les tuer en une seconde. D'où le fait qu'il serait très loin de Yokohama sous peu, après, sous qu'elle forme, il ne restait qu'à le savoir. L'étoile s'alluma d'une couleur irisée, bientôt suivit par les caractères anciens tracés à la craie et du cercle au sol ils brillèrent de mille feux et l'obligea à fermer les yeux pour se protéger ses iris clairs. Il se raidit instinctivement, prêt à encaisser les coups qui risquait de pleuvoir à tout moment.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir fléchi les genoux dans un réflexe purement combatif, sinon il serait tombé par terre. Ou dans l'eau.

 _«_ **Dans l'eau ?** Il s'écria en écarquillant les yeux qu'il avait rouvert en sentant un liquide gelé traverser le tissu de son nouveau pantalon coûteux. »

Sautant sur la zone la plus sèche qu'il pouvait trouver, à savoir un rocher un peu trop proche de la cascade à son goût, il détailla son environnement. Première chose, une cascade de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut, une centaine peut-être, et qui finissait par des récifs particulièrement pointus. Ensuite, une rivière, non, un torrent, qui remontait dans une forêt primaire. Il faisait chaud, trop chaud pour un début d'hiver, et le soleil brillait à son zénith quand il était déjà couché depuis un bon bout de temps au Japon. Les feuillages étaient d'un vert profond, les fleurs chatoyantes et le rare bruit environnant qu'il pouvait entendre était des cris d'animaux.

Génial, il était perdu au beau milieu d'une forêt tropicale, sauvage et primaire, sans moyen de communication quand il constata que son téléphone était manquant et que l'oreillette qui pendouillait misérablement de son col blanc ne produirait aucun bruit. Avait-il mentionné la cascade de plusieurs mètres de haut derrière lui ? Et des ennemis particulièrement vicieux devant lui ?

Il regarda d'un œil morne les ennemis russes pointer des armes sur eux et, soupirant légèrement, leva le bras devant lui, se préparant à arrêter toutes les balles avec une manipulation particulièrement ardue de la gravité. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est plutôt complexe d'arrêter une balle pointue en acier qui se dirigeait vers soi à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres à l'heure. Appelant à lui sa capacité, il se retrouve d'un coup bien con il avait complètement oublié qu'on lui avait supprimé son pouvoir i peine quelques minutes.

 **« Et merde. »**

Il se baissa soudain pour éviter les balles qui commençaient déjà à jaillir vers lui et chercha à se diriger vers les berges, entre les troncs obscurs qui lui permettraient de se cacher le temps d'avoir un plan. D'ailleurs pourquoi ses alliés ne tiraient et pourquoi ils ne recevaient pas de balles ? _C'est forcément un coup de Dazai, c'est toujours un coup de Dazai._ Le problème, c'est le torrent et le courant plutôt puissant qui le balayeraient d'un coup et sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ne mourrait pas sans rien faire ! Il s'apprêta à sauter dans l'eau glacée quand une balle lui frôla la tempe, l'étourdissant et le faisant se reculer dangereusement.

Avait-il mentionné la cascade derrière lui ?

* * *

 **« Chuuya ! »**

L'appel fut long, mais la forme sombre de son partenaire disparu quand même dans la brume du torrent. Dazai pouvait voir d'ici les rochers pointus bordant le bas et les bords de la cascade. Perché sur une pierre frôlant le vide, il avait dû assister, impuissant, à la tombée du rouquin suite à une balle trop puissante et vicieuse.

Cela devait être une mission plutôt simple, l'annihilation d'une organisation qui voulait faire concurrence à la mafia du Port. Il avait par ailleurs aisément découvert la véritable raison de leurs attentats envers la mafia. Le simple fait que _le_ _s jumeaux de l'ombre_ avaient dû se présenter sur les lieux pour l'attaque éclair n'était dû qu'à la présence de quelques utilisateurs de capacité. Ils voulaient frapper un grand coup et rapidement avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se rassembler, de sécuriser une planque et d'appeler les renforts.

Il n'avait juste pas prévu dans ses calculs qu'il y avait un utilisateur de capacité pouvant téléporter les grands groupes dans le lot. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne sur lui à l'avenir.

Le brun se tourna vers ses hommes qui ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce et qui attendaient ses ordres. Ces incapables de moutons qui n'avaient pas tirés sur l'ennemi. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les russes qui essayaient de s'éclipser « discrètement ». D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas tirés sur eux non plus. Étrange comme situation, il fallait qu'il enquête là-dessus.

 **« Qu'est-ce vous foutez ? Séparez-vous ! Qu'un groupe aille chercher Chuuya et que l'autre s'occupe d'eux ! Exécution !**

– **C'est que…** L'un des hommes s'avança penaud. **Le Boss a spécifié que si Nakahara a** **vait** **un problème, il devra** **it** **se débrouiller seul. »**

La réplique laissa Dazai pantois. C'était une blague, n'est-ce-pas ? Depuis quand Mori se mêlait-il de ses affaires ? Encore une chose que le brun allait devoir inspecter ! Il vit à peine les ennemis s'arrêter soudain, comme paralysés. Sa main le démangeait trop, il avait envie de frapper ce sous-fifre inutile. Mais d'un autre côté, il devait sauver son partenaire.

Mori le tuerait s'il ne faisait rien pour sauver son compagnon alors que c'était de son devoir de le sauver. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques missions ensemble mais le courant était plutôt bien passé… Enfin, tout est relatif. Si le fait de vouloir s'entre-tuer chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient était signe d'une bonne entente, ils étaient probablement les meilleurs amis du monde.

C'était peut-être le fait qu'ils aient quasiment le même âge qui les poussaient à agir ainsi. Dazai ne pouvait pas supporter que ce minuscule porte chapeau trop vulgaire soit plus vieux que lui. Et Chuuya n'acceptait pas que cette grande asperge qui était un suicidaire invétéré se permette de se moquer de lui et de le prendre de haut avec sa ruse.

Mais il restait quand même la personne la plus proche de lui, à part Odasaku et Ango.

Ni une, ni deux, il se débarrassa de son manteau noir, cadeau empoisonné offert par le Boss, et s'apprêta à sauter dans l'eau, descendre dans la cascade pour aller chercher le porte-chapeau qui se faisait un peu trop attendre. Le gaz inhibant les capacités n'étaient pas prévus au plan non plus. Il en avait même dû en respirer un peu pour qu'il se soit retrouvé téléporté avec les autres. Cependant, plusieurs paires de main le retinrent, et, même s'il se débattait, il n'arrivait pas à sauter. Lui qui n'attendait qu'une bonne raison pour pouvoir se suicider en sautant, le voilà bloqué.

 **« Rien à carrer des ordres de Mori ! Je refuse de laisser ce nain incapable seul !**

– **Monsieur, ne faîtes pas ça ! Il ne mérite pas votre attention ! »**

Dazai souhaitait VRAIMENT tirer une balle dans la tête de cet idiot. Chuuya était son partenaire, point. Il était le seul qui pouvait se tenir à ses côtés sans broncher malgré sa connaissance sur l'emprise malsaine que Dazai avait sur lui. Le seul qui pouvait lui tenir tête, qui pouvait se disputer avec lui, contredisant ses ordres sans craindre quelconque représailles.

Le brun voulut rétorquer mais un rire léger l'arrêta. Un rire qu'il connaissait très bien. Il se retourna vers la chute d'eau et se pencha légèrement par-dessus, cherchant des yeux une tête rousse. Brusquement, des colonnes d'eau jaillirent du fleuve, entourant toutes les personnes présente.

C'est là qu'il apparut.

Entouré de filets d'eau lévitant autour de lui, Chuuya volait, littéralement. Son chapeau avait disparu – toujours pas de calvitie en vue – perdu dans le courant sans doute. Ses vêtements noirs et sa tenue complexe étaient déchirés, le manteau qu'il avait toujours sur les épaules était absent aussi. Il ressemblait presque à un chien mouillé à être trempé de la tête aux pieds. Un mince filet de sang coulait de sa tempe, mêlant le rouge, l'orange et le beige, créant un dégradé intéressant et chimérique.

Malgré son état déplorable, il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi puissant.

Un sourire fou aux lèvres et un regard brillant de perfidie, il inspirait crainte et respect. Il était encore plus effrayant que quand il utilisait _Co_ _ntamination_ ; au moins, avec ce pouvoir, Dazai pouvait prévoir ses mouvements. Ce n'était pas bien difficile non plus. L'envie de destruction était omniprésente et manipulable. Mais là…

Chuuya semblait à la fois furieux et hilare. Un cocktail bien trop explosif et instable pour Dazai qui ne connaissait pas encore assez son partenaire pour le maîtriser correctement. Le rouquin semblait contrôler l'eau, et à la fois non. Elle flottait librement autour de lui, soudainement douée d'une vie propre et s'amusant. Le pouvoir de la gravité recelait bien des surprises. Les particules aqueuses se divisèrent et, formèrent des petites boules. L'eau se comprima encore et encore, allant au maximum, formant bientôt des balles qui pouvaient être des cartouches de fusils à pompe.

Dazai écarquilla les yeux, comprenant le plan de son partenaire. C'était incroyablement pompeux de faire ce genre de choses, cela devait épuiser le chibi plus que de raison de créer autant de centres de gravités, mais cela pouvait grandement accélérer les choses. Le sourire acéré de Chuuya tomba finalement, remplacé par un rictus haineux.

 **« Vous m'avez bien fait chier. »**

Sur ces mots, les billes d'eau furent vivement projetées vers les ennemis, les touchant soit au cœur, soit à la tête, soit à différentes zones vulnérables, les tuant quasi-instantanément. Le démon prodige ne savait pas s'il devait être fier ou craindre le rouquin. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il utilisait _Tristesse souillée_ , une bonne chose pour Dazai qui ne pourrait jamais attendre le rouquin.

Quand les balles d'eau n'atteignaient pas les cibles et qu'elle tombaient dans l'eau, elles créaient des éclaboussures digne d'un raz-de-marée. Plusieurs hommes de la mafia étaient déjà rejetés sur les berges ou emportés par le courant, se raccrochant tant bien que mal aux cailloux apparaissant ici et là au-dessus de la surface. Dazai, encore sur le rocher donnant sur le vide, pliait les genoux et se protégeait le visage, ne voulant pas être emporté par les trombes d'eau s'abattant sur lui. Il voulait mourir d'un suicide, pas d'un homicide involontaire.

Il était littéralement subjugué par la puissance qui émanait de ce si petit corps et il rirait sûrement s'il le pouvait sans risquer de faire un aller simple chez les poissons tropicaux. Les quelques ennemis qui restèrent en vie eurent la présence d'esprit de se cacher derrière les roches mousseuses ou les troncs d'arbre et tiraient sur Chuuya, espérant le toucher. Dazai jubilait intérieurement, personne ne pouvait toucher Chuuya quand il était dans cet état. Sous l'emprise de _Co_ _ntamination_ , il ne contrôlait plus son pouvoir et était totalement à la merci de l'environnement et des armes. Quand il était conscient de soi par contre… Il n'y avait qu'une distraction qui pouvait le faire flancher.

 _En parlant de distraction…_ Se dit-il en apercevant une silhouette caché derrière le rouquin et qui visait son dos. Attaquer par derrière était sans honneur, mais cela avait l'avantage de porter plus rapidement ses fruits. D'un mouvement fluide, le brun sortit son revolver et le pointa à la tête de son ennemi numéro 1 du moment. Il vérifia que la sécurité avait bien été retirée et tira.

Ou pas. Remettant la sécurité, il n'était pas fou non plus, il jeta un coup d'œil au mécanisme. Dans un grincement de dents, il découvrit qu'il a été saboté, mais pas par l'eau. Pour une fois qu'il daignait se servir d'une arme autre que pour un suicide, voilà que _Lady Luck_ ne l'avait pas dans sa ligne de mire. Tant pis, il n'avait qu'à prier que le bouclier de gravité de Chuuya protégeait son corps dans son entièreté. Il ne pouvait pas se risquer dans le torrent avec aussi peu de marge de manœuvre. C'était déjà un miracle qu'on ne le vise pas lui pour faire pression sur…

Oh. C'était Chuuya la cible tout le long. Vraiment, le climat tropical n'était pas fait pour lui, la chaleur ralentissait un peu trop ses neurones à son goût. La question restait pourquoi mais elle devrait attendre encore un peu. Sa liste de chose à faire devenait un peu trop longue à son goût. Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en route, et il trouva rapidement une stratégie adaptée à leur situation.

Se relevant d'un coup et portant ses mains à la bouche, il s'apprêta à hurler à s'en arracher les poumons la tactique qui lui venait en tête mais sa voix resta bloquée en voyant que Chuuya avait reçu sa première balle. Dans la jambe. Il le vit serrer les dents et se tendre mais il ne faiblit pas dans ses attaques. Un autre cadavre se rajouta à la pile mais c'était trop tard. Le bouclier a été brisé, beaucoup trop fissuré par les balles précédentes.

Une à une, les balles traversèrent son corps, soit restant, soit ressortant dans une gerbe de sang. Le rouquin avait une haute résistance à la douleur, il ne tomberait pas dans les pommes pour si peu, mais il s'arrêta petit à petit d'attaquer, se concentrant sur sa défense. Voyant que tout le monde était concentré sur la forme volante, Dazai subtilisa silencieusement l'arme de l'un de ses alliés qui semblait ne pas vouloir se servir de ce qu'il possédait.

Tant pis pour lui, le brun avait besoin de cette arme. Vérifiant le mécanisme au préalable, pas truqué, _q_ _u'elle chance_ remarqua-t-il railleusement, il visa la tête du premier homme qui avait brisé la concentration de son partenaire. Il tira et ne regarda même pas le corps tomber, se concentrant sur sa prochaine cible. Caché derrière un tronc, il était trop concentré sur Chuuya pour se rendre compte qu'il était visé. Il tomba sans bruit. Il en resta trois. Ils tombèrent aussi facilement que les premiers. Trop facile.

Il visa sans un mot la tête de l'un de ses hommes qui semblait un peu trop vouloir récupérer son arme à son goût. C'était un poil louche cette histoire, même pour un mafioso qui adorait baigner dans les histoires tordus comme lui.

Il observa son compagnon redescendre sur la terre ferme, ou plutôt, sur les pierres assez large pour le supporter et examina son environnement. Il semblerait qu'ils n'allaient pas bouger de sitôt. Il se retourna vers ses hommes, comptant rapidement au passage les blessures de Chuuya, sept blessures par balles, et les regarda d'un air impassible. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de chercher, ils devaient plutôt trouver comment rentrer chez eux.

La nature environnante se troubla soudain et ils se figèrent, cherchant de l'air, un point de repère. Ils atterrirent dans le même hangar que plus tôt. Les corps des russes les avaient accompagnés, et d'après la présence qu'il ressentait dans son dos, Chuuya aussi. Il détailla l'espace l'entourant.

La lune était basse, continuant de tomber derrière la Terre, elle laissera place à l'astre solaire dans une ou deux heures heures tout au plus, et pourtant le hangar était trop sombre pour voir correctement. L'immense porte était grande ouverte, soufflant le vent frais de l'hiver et les embruns salé de la mer de Yokohama. Observant ses hommes un par un, enregistrant le moindre détails de leurs visages, la moindre ride, le moindre grains de beauté, il garda son air placide.

 **« Que l'un de vous appelle les nettoyeurs, toi là, tu t'en chargeras. Je veux votre rapport complet sur mon bureau demain matin. Vous êtes excusés. »**

Les yakuzas le saluèrent respectueusement et ils s'en allèrent sans un regard en arrière, dédaignant ouvertement leur sauveur du jour. Il attendit patiemment qu'ils partent, les bras croisés sur le torse, les pieds lourdement campés au sol, avant de faire volte face pour voir les dégâts sur le corps du plus petit. Il semblait pleinement conscient de ses moyens à son grand étonnement. Tenant fermement sur ses deux jambes, il portait quand même un peu plus son poids sur son côté gauche et attendait courageusement que le brun décide quoi faire de lui, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Osamu se moqua doucement de lui, sans le brusquer, avant de lui faire comprendre qu'ils se reverraient le lendemain. Vu comment le nain se portait malgré ses blessures, il pouvait rentrer chez-lui seul. Saluant d'un mouvement de la main, c'est un bruit mât, sourd, celui d'un corps tombant par terre, qui le fit se retourner. Il baissa les yeux et se rapprocha, tombant sur la vision la plus pitoyable qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Chuuya était allongé les bras en croix, dos au béton sale, et respirait difficilement. Ses yeux saphirs dans le vague, ses vêtements encore trempés par l'eau, la poussière collait à sa peau et à ses cheveux, et le sang formait des caillots noirs et gluants. Le rouquin lui-même était pâle et il haletait. De loin il avait l'air d'aller mieux.

Il ne pourrait pas bouger de la soirée ni le lendemain. Dazai se tata à le laisser là avec un téléphone portable à portée de main s'il voulait appeler à l'aide, ou de le laisser seul jusqu'à ce que l'équipe de nettoyage ait pitié de lui et le ramène. Cependant, l'événement du jour lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à des sous-fifres aussi facilement, pas quand Mori semblait se lasser du jeune homme. Il décida alors que le transporter chez lui serait beaucoup plus amusant. Oh ! Qu'il avait hâte de voir le regard perdu de son partenaire lorsqu'il se retrouvera dans un lieu inconnu. Il avait déjà un plan en tête qui finissait de se former…

* * *

La lumière rougeoyante du soleil de Yokohama était l'un des plus beau spectacle qui pouvait être vu. Les rayons chauds et apaisants se reflétaient sur les vitres des grattes-ciels, illuminant toute la ville sans besoin d'électricité. La couleur du ciel en fin de soirée ou en début de journée était une projection féerique et la réflexion des lumières sur la mer faisait aisément oublier tous les tracas du quotidien. C'était à Yokohama que les chambres d'hôtel tournés vers l'est étaient les plus cher du Japon pendant la période du nouvel an.

Les rayons rubescent illuminèrent un appartement en particulier, très bien placé face à l'est et dans un quartier très chic du Port, à travers les baies vitrés. Un rideau, cependant, cacha une fenêtre, ne projetant que des ombres. La fin de la nuit avait été longue pour les occupants et ils avaient du allumer une lampe pour pouvoir se voir.

Deux silhouettes étaient assises, l'une penchée sur l'autre. Si l'une semblait confortable, l'autre était à demi-couchée et haletait doucement, se tortillant sous les assauts de l'intrus et fermant les poings sur les draps, froissant le tissu sombre.

 **« Bordel Dazai dépêches-t... »**

Un râle s'échappa soudain de la plus petite silhouette qui pencha la tête en arrière, ses yeux se fermant sous la pression. Tendue à l'extrême, son corps s'arc-bouta et elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour éviter de crier. Gloussant doucement, Dazai se pencha un peu plus vers son interlocuteur, effleurant son cou du menton.

 **« Allons Chuuya, un peu de patience, je ne te savais pas si… sensible.** Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille tout en effleurant du bout des doigts une zone sensible et chaude. »

Le rouquin ne put que gémir quand son partenaire retoucha son nerf sensible tout en secouant la tête. _C'est là bordel !_ Il avait envie de lui crier mais il savait que cela ne mènerait à rien. Il se laissa plutôt retomber dans les draps lourdement, la douleur mêlée à l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité lui occultait sa raison qui lui aurait déjà hurlé dessus et massacré s'il savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Sa vision n'était qu'un brouillard dense et blanc où seules deux prunelles chocolats se détachaient et se régalaient de ses réactions.

Finalement, une larme lui échappa quand vint la délivrance sous le rire amusé de Dazai qui tenait fermement entre ses doigts une pince à épiler qui elle-même emprisonnait une balle. Soufflant doucement, Chuuya relâcha les draps cacaos tendus excessivement et couvert de son sang. Il avait passé l'heure la plus longue de sa vie et, laissant Dazai lui mettre le dernier bandage à son abdomen qui avait recueilli la dernière balle qu'il avait reçu, il lui jeta le regard le plus noir et amer qu'il avait en réserve tout en lui soufflant qu'il ne le laisserai plus jamais le soigner. Le problème, c'est que l'eau salée encore emprisonnée dans ses yeux et sa voix qui continuait de muer rendait juste la menace larmoyante.

Ce qui déclencha le plus grand fou-rire que Dazai avait connu et, ne lui répondant que par un sourire angélique dont il avait le secret, pensa qu'il fallait qu'il supprime quelques parties que le magnétoscope avait enregistré depuis le début des soins, sagement posé dans un coin, et qu'il devait absolument et par tout les moyens l'envoyer à Kouyou. Il avait si hâte de connaître ses réactions en supposant que son protégé si pur avait été « souillé » par le démon de la mafia lui-même. Peut-être qu'il devait aussi l'envoyer à Mori pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber Nakahara comme ça. Oh quel magnifique malentendu cela allait créer, il s'en frottait mentalement les mains d'avance.

Mais d'abord, il avait deux ou trois choses à faire avant, interroger certaines personnes, comme les sous-fifres qui l'avaient accompagné la veille, et passer quelques coups de fil à son Boss et quelques uns des hauts placés de la mafia portuaire pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Il allait finir par croire qu'il allait devenir un inspecteur au service de cette agence gouvernementale qui recueillait des porteurs de capacités pour qu'ils soient protégés du gouvernement en échange de leurs services.

Il se détailla de haut en bas dans le miroir de la salle de bain pendant qu'il se lavait les mains. Il scruta ses mains pleines de sang, aussi réel que fictif, ses bandages attestant ses nombreuses tentatives de suicide inachevés, son regard rempli de noirceur et son cœur obscur.

 _Nan… Carrément impossible_. Il se dit en ricanant face à son reflet qui observait le corps bandé, à demi nu, endormi et étendu sur ses draps.


End file.
